Anomalies
by Zombiehugger
Summary: Explosions! Violence! Blood! Gore! It's sure to be a blast just try reading it. I bet you can't even review. Muwahaha. I know the summary sucks but meh, read my story it won't disappoint.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Stuff: I do not own any of Resident Evil, I leave that up to my good 'ole friends in Capcom. I do however own my little pawns in this story mwahaha. Ehm anyway enough of that.

A/N: Ok I've tried this fanfic thing many a times but I really enjoy writing this one and have put some effort into researching the things I do not know for this. As opposed to pulling things randomly out of my butt. But if you like this story please review I need the attention. _I have posted this before, but I added better character descriptions. So please review!!!_

Ever since he had come to work at the lab Robert Olan had had trouble sleeping. Not helping was the fact that he thought he was being deceived. Since when has a freshly-out-of-college kid gotten the lead on a new medical study with forty something's under him? It seemed very suspicious, even if he could hold his own in any debate they posed against him about his work. He didn't feel that it was because of his intelligence or his cunning that he got the position that he has. Some company intrigue was the last thing he needed, and just what he didn't want was to be the scrape goat if that was what he was being set up for.

He was a tall and skinny man, but he did have some meat on his bones (although only God knows where he got that from). Robert had always prided himself on his piercing blue eyes that seemed to be able to look into your soul. He had said that that was one of the biggest reasons why he got the job. Even though he was skinny and probably couldn't win an all-out brawl, he didn't have trouble making people listen to him because he demanded respect. His long hazel-brown hair fell messily over his eyes signaling that he had most likely been working long hours and hadn't found the time to sleep yet.

After about an hour of feigning sleep, Fred Hurn, Robert's assistant who wasn't much younger than himself, shook Robert from his faux slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Fred in his lab coat and glasses which he always wore even when sleeping, Robert never knew why but he didn't bother to ask. Fred brushed a lock of blonde hair away from his face as he stared at Robert with his auburn eyes.

"Uh….Uh….Mister Olan sir….there's-"

"Fred how many times must I tell you call me Robert you're only like a year younger than me. Man, don't make me feel old already" It was true that Fred was only a year younger than him. In fact they went to the same university. Fred was a senior now and it was the university's policy to have the seniors studying pharmacology intern at Umbrella. Robert had noticed that Fred had come from the university and requested to have him become his personal assistant. Oddly enough they had given in to his request, which once again was rare for a first year employee.

"Well Robert sir, uh…there's been an accident at the lab."

"This better not be just another damn spill because you can just tell the scientists who spilled it to put on a couple of hazmats and clean the damn thing up. There's no reason to wake me for that!"

"Well not exactly, um…a few of the mice we were experimenting on got loose."

Robert sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This sort of thing happened often enough that his verification wasn't needed anymore. "Yeah fine go kill them or something."

"Um...of course sir right away." Fred pushed his glasses further up onto his nose and rushed out of his employer's room.

Now Robert was up for good. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his company issue cell phone and looked at the time. The digital clock on his phone read: **3:45 am**. Semi-unconsciously, Robert walked to the bathroom and splashed his face a couple of times with the freezing cold water.

If the higher-ups really were setting him up for something then he would have to deal with it soon.

Logan couldn't discern up from down while he lay in some foreign bed covered in what he thought was his blood. The red sticky liquid oozed from a gash in his head. As he attempted to reach up his hand was instantly struck down.

"Damn he's waking up, I need some Sevoflurane now!"

A face mask was placed over Logan's mouth and nose and soon after a sweet smell intoxicated him and made the room spin rapidly. Darkness blinded him and he fell fast asleep.

Logan woke to the sound of a beep at consistent intervals. He still wasn't quite sure where he was but he noticed that he wasn't bleeding anymore, instead he felt about twenty tiny bumps where the gash used to be. Also he wasn't in the same bed he had awoken in the first time.

"Ah you're awake mister…"

"Logan Miller."

"Very good, you didn't seem to have any identification when you were found we didn't know who you were."

"Yeah I don't really remember what happened." That was a lie but for now that was fine with Logan.

"Well you seem to be fine," he began to read off of the chart on Logan's bed "minor bruises, a single gash to your forehead-no damage to your frontal lobe, lucky you-, hrm a gunshot wound what _were_ you doing?"

Logan tried to shrug but he found the bullet wound was just below his right shoulder. Regretting ever trying he winced in pain and went back to his original position. The doctor frowned and placed his chart back on the bed. "Well you should be clear in a day or two; we just need to let you rest for a bit."

Before he left, the doctor took a look at his I.V. drip and his heart monitor. Finally alone, Logan reached for the bag that was next to his bed. He rifled through his belongings until he found his cell phone. Flipping open the phone he began to dial an all too familiar number.

"Logan, where the hell are you? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm in what looks like a hospital but I can't be too sure. I didn't see what the name of the hospital was but I'm pretty sure it's one of Umbrella's."

"Look Logan did they stick you with anything?"

"Um…no but they did use something called Sevoflurane. What is it?"

"That's ok it's just an anesthetic."

"I'm also on a drip. And I don't know what is in it.

"Ok take it out and get out of there."

Logan closed the phone and shut off the heart monitor. Quickly, he pulled out the I.V. and tore off the electrodes. Looking for something to arm himself with, he noticed that his knife was taken from his bag. They must have searched his things before they admitted him. Logan cursed himself for being so careless in the first place and rummaged through the room looking for anything that might help him in his escape.

He stopped briefly in front of a mirror and took stock in his appearance. It wasn't very attractive at the moment because he had a plethora of stitches next to his right pectoral. Logan bent closer to the mirror and pulled down his lower eye lids to see if his eyes were reddened. Luckily they weren't and instead they were just his natural brown color. Next he pushed his dark brown (almost black) hair back and let it fall back into position. At the moment it was more of a mopy style than anything else. He almost let out a chuckle at how bad he really looked. He wasn't in bad shape either (if he'd say so himself).

Stepping away from the mirror he realized that it wasn't the time for that and continued his search for any object of use to him. Nothing of use was in the room except needles, but he wasn't willing to kill anyone in cold blood so he left them be. Moving swiftly to the door he looked out the small window embedded in the door, looking for any signs of movement. Seeing none he crouched down low to the ground grasping the handle of the door. Slowly he slid the door open looking through to see the hall again. Once again not seeing any movement, he opened the door a little more so he could shimmy through.

The corridor was in fact empty. Quite odd for a hospital he though. Nevertheless, Logan made his way down the hall towards a crossroad. Hearing footsteps echoing down the hall behind him he ducked into the first door he came upon. Logan found himself in a vesting room full of unused lab coats. He found himself saying "Oh well that was simple."

After slipping on a lab coat, Logan pressed his ear against the door listening intently for those footsteps again. He realized that the footsteps were headed towards his room. His heart froze waiting to hear someone screaming and then the blare of a siren. But nothing of the sort came, and he was sure that they were not headed towards his room. Once he was certain they were gone he shimmied through an opening he created in the door and was out into the hall again.

Still listening intently, Logan proceeded down the hall with no more interruptions. He found himself at the crossroads and looked down each of the corridors leading to the intersection. Nothing was in any direction. Logan began to have the feeling that there was more to this hospital than he thought. From what he could see each of the halls had no doors what so ever and if they did they weren't noticeable.

Shrugging off his suspicions for now he headed down the hall to his left and passed by an empty reception desk. In one swift move he hopped over the desk and turned about to face the hall. He began to search through the papers to find out what kind of hospital this really was. Every single paper was blank. No patient records, no room numbers, no doctor's names, nothing. It looked as if this hospital wasn't actually here. Logan shuddered at the thought of what they could have done to him had he not gotten out when he did. As he pulled open drawers he took some scissors that he found laying in the middle drawer.

Once he was satisfied, Logan pushed the drawers back in and put the papers back hap hazardously, before jogging off towards the stairs. Soon enough Logan found himself at the stairs and without wasting time he was already starting down them…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well this one's a little longer and I like it better even though it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to write. So I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review Escape. Well seeing as how I already wrote the next two chapters I thought I'd post them in quick succession.

Robert's piercing icy blue eyes stared back at him as he watched water drip off his face in the mirror. He reached for a towel and wiped the access water off of his face. Throwing the towel onto the sink, he walked out of the small bathroom and into his private room. His plain white t-shirt lay on his bed and he grabbed the shirt rather vigorously and put it on.

Robert sighed as he put on his lab coat and left his room. He entered the empty corridor and began to walk towards his personal lab. Some shouting came from his boss' office, but that wasn't unusual which is one of the reasons he is beginning to regret his position. Usually _he_ was the one on the receiving end of his boss' foot. Shaking his head he felt sorry for whoever was in that office right now. Continuing towards his lab he passed by rows of guards standing in front of the lab doors. Each of the labs had the curtains drawn.

This wasn't normally weird but there were more guards stationed in the halls now. Robert could only guess that either they were finishing up on a project or one of the partners was visiting, doing one of their "random checks". Either way it meant more work and more time under the corporate gun. He sighed at this thought as he reached the door to his lab and office. Robert walked into his office and immediately sat down at his desk. There was coffee on the desk next to his computer already. Janis, his secretary, was the only person he could rely on in this hell hole. With a yawn and a swig of his coffee he was typing away at his computer searching through the documents he needed to look through for today.

It was frustrating looking through the documents because the team leaders never had complete information on their projects. Each team would work on another part of the project to protect from corporate leaks. In any case if any leaks were to get out they probably had about a thousand contingency plans that would stifle any news reports. The higher-ups were careful not to let any information Robert "didn't need to know" get to him. However this tactic only went so far. The team leaders' with the loose lips would generally brag about what their team is working on. This is how information is passed around about what everyone is working on. Since no one can get the big picture of what's going on, scientists can't develop a conscience about what they are doing. That is if what they really are doing is unethical.

Robert's project doesn't seem unethical, just nearly impossible. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of doing the impossible and then having Umbrella take all the credit. It was very typical in the corporate world. But still he could have the sense of pride knowing that his work helped man kind. The project Robert was supposed to be working on was finding a way to enhance the repressor gene's inhibitor, so the body can either destroy viruses or at least coexist with them. This however, is basically impossible since no one can seem to figure out why the repressor gene works the way it does.

Annoyed by the prospect of trying to figure out what no one in their right mind would even attempt to do, Robert stood up and headed for the door grabbing his coffee before hand. He walked into the hall and started for the mess hall. Since he started this project a few weeks ago he had been skipping breakfast as well as lunch and he had only been eating very little during dinner, but the physician on the premise reprimanded him and told him that if he didn't start to eat more often he was going to declare him suicidal and report it to his boss. Seeing as how it would be hard to argue your case for staying employed if your boss thought you were insane, Robert decided to take a few minutes out of his day to eat.

He arrived at the mess hall and saw Hannah Kingston, another team leader. Hannah was in her mid thirties. She was one of the only team leaders who didn't hate Robert because of how quick he had gotten his position. As he looked at her she looked up and waved to him after tossing a few strands of her hazel hair out of her eyes. Robert quickly got his meal and sat next to Hannah. "Hey, what's up?"

"Rumsford has me doing all-nighters in order to finish my group's part of the project. How 'bout you?"

"I'm about the same, but I have a little more leeway since what I'm working on is nearly impossible even with Umbrella's resources."

Hannah bent down low and began to whisper. "You think whatever you're doing is impossible, try developing an antivirus to a virus you're not allowed to know anything about."

Robert looked into her sea colored eyes with disbelief. His lips quivered as his voice took on a tone of fear. "I'm trying to figure out how to enhance the inhibitor given off by the repressor gene so that it can destroy or coexist with a virus. What the hell are we working towards?"

"Uh…maybe it'd be best if we stopped talking about this." Hannah was right; a security guard began to walk their way while they were talking.

------

Logan walked down the steps wearily and quietly, so not to ruse any unwanted attention. He had seen an increase of guards in the floors that he was passing as he walked down the steps. Even in the stairwell there were a few guards that he had had to knock out before he could continue. They put up some fight and even called out for help, but Logan dispatched them with relative ease luckily for him none of them were carrying guns.

After some time, Logan found himself at the basement floor. He slowly pushed open the door that read **B1**. Crouching low to the ground, Logan walked into the hallway and quickly sidestepped to the right, hugging the wall. Still hugging the wall, Logan made his way towards a corner and crouched down low to the ground. He peeked around the corner but put his head back when he saw the doctor that had met him when he woke up turn a corner down the hall. The doctor was flipping through charts and walking with a purpose. Since the doctor was heading his way, Logan decided it wasn't the right time to reveal him and cautiously jogged down the hall the opposite direction. Soon he found himself at another corner and following suit; he crouched down low to the ground and hugged the wall before poking his head out from around the corner. Down this hallway he found a single guard in front of a doorway. However, this guard was carrying a gun.

"There must be something important in there." Logan whispered to himself unnecessarily. "Better go check it out."

Logan looked at the hallway and prepared a battle plan. Looking for strategic places he could duck in and out of in order to gain the element of surprise, he spotted a place he could dodge into. Logan waited for the guard to turn around and when he did Logan, still crouching, quickly ran to the spot. Once again Logan saw another place where he could duck into without being seen. So he waited until the guard turned around again and ran to that place.

Now he was only about ten feet away from the guard, and there were no more spots that he could hide in. Logan stood up peered around the corner at the guard and charged at him. Before the guard could take out his gun Logan dove at him feet first and scissor kicked his legs. The man collapsed onto the ground. Logan reached for the guard's gun, but the guard placed his feet onto Logan's chest and shoved him off. But Logan landed on his feet and charged back at the guard again. Raising his leg, the guard swiftly kicked Logan in the stomach making him double over, giving the guard enough time to get back on his feet. Once back on his feet, the guard tried to knee Logan in the face but Logan grabbed his leg and stopped him. The guard fell and pulled Logan down on the floor with him. Logan began to punch the guard's face repeatedly. After about ten seconds of the beating the guard shoved Logan off of him and reached for his gun. Logan didn't give him that opportunity and tried to dive onto the guard again, but instead found a swift kick to the shoulder. He fell flat on his face reeling in pain. The guard had a chance to get to his feet and administer several kicks to Logan's stomach while he was on the floor. This forced Logan into a fetal position. He shoved his arms in between the guard's foot and his stomach in order to soften the blows. After a little while the guard got bored, spit on Logan and pulled Logan up by his hair. Reaching for the guard's belt, Logan found a knife and pulled it free from its sheath. Using a great amount of strength, Logan stood up quickly and rammed the knife into the soft spot under the guard's jaw. An expression of surprise and shock filled his face as he let out gurgling noises. Blood cascaded down the knife, and whatever was left over poured out of his mouth.

Logan released the knife from the man's jaw and watched as he collapsed. Wasting no time, Logan looted the guard and put the guard's belt on his waist. He turned to the door and opened it. The inside of the room was pitch black and for the life of him Logan could not find the light switch.

"Where the hell is the light switch?" Logan said to himself. Suddenly the lights flicked on and inside stood a girl no older than eighteen in a hospital gown.

"Here." She said letting her hands fall to her sides. "You're not the doctor who normally sees me. Who are you?"

"Uh…I was not expecting this." Logan muttered under his breath. "Um, my name's Logan Miller. What's yours?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I told you mine."

"Yeah and you're an idiot. You should probably know by now that you shouldn't just give up information to any old stranger."

"You're strange alright."

"Well if you're not my doctor who are you?"

"What did you just say about 'not giving up information'?"

"That was then this is now. If I don't know who you are, how do you expect me to trust you with any information?"

Logan was at a loss for words, he just stood still. He lifted a hand about to answer but put it back down when no words came to his mouth. It was apparent that he was wholly confused.

The girl sighed "Right, now you have no idea how to answer, well it doesn't matter let's go."

"Go where?"

"I don't care anywhere but here. You've got a car right?"

"Well I…"

"I _can_ assume you didn't just happen by here by what I just heard and the blood on your hands. So if that's the case then you came to get me out. Then if that's true then you must have an escape plan. So where's your car?"

Logan was once again dumbfounded. He thought they were probably keeping files or something in here, but instead he found this girl who was quiet annoying actually. Before he could protest the girl walked out of the room and stopped in front of the dead guard.

"Hrm…never did like him anyway." She shrugged and took his coat. Logan hurried after her when she began to walk away. "Ah, if you don't have a car I guess I could go to the parking lot and just hotwire one. Now where would they have a parking lot? What floor is this? Uh…oh aw man it's the basement. Why'd they have to put me in the basement? This sucks." She moaned. Logan reached out to stop her, but she was already rounding the corner he came from. He growled and followed after her.

"Okay stop!" He grunted as he turned the corner too. "Look I'll get you out of here but you have to follow me."

"Now why should I follow you when I don't even know-"

"Just stop okay? I'm an FBI agent so you can trust me."

"Then show me your badge." She said skeptically.

Logan sighed because he knew he didn't have it. It was standard procedure that when an agent went on an assignment they didn't take their badge just in case they got caught, which Logan did. He shook his head and said "I don't have it."

The girl laughed and started to walk away again. "Wait, wait, wait where are you going to go by yourself anyway? I mean how much more dangerous can it be with me than it is for you now?

"C'mon I'll get you out of here and we can go over to the station."

"I'm going to want something to defend myself with incase you get frisky."

"Fine here," Logan passed her the bloody knife. "Take this."

"Ew, at least clean it off first."

Logan apologized and cleaned the knife off on the lab coat he was wearing before passing it back to her.

"Ok I'll go with you."

"Good, now where did you say that parking lot was?"

"I have no idea."

"Great, well let's go find it."

They started towards the hallway where Logan had seen the doctor. Logan waved the girl to wait while he once again looked around the corner. Seeing nothing, Logan waved her to wait while he took his new gun from the holster. He clasped it between his hands and held it at waist level while he sidestepped into the hallway. Logan ran to the opposite wall and placed his back up against keeping his eyes fixed down the hall.

Once he was sure it was clear he waved the girl towards him. She ran next to him holding her knife like he held his gun. Logan walked down the hall until he found a sign that directed them towards different areas in the hospital. At the top of the sign it showed a glowing **E.R.** with an arrow pointing to the right. Just below that was **Parking Garage** that had an arrow signaling them to go down the left corridor.

"I guess it's that way." The girl said pointing in the direction the sign pointed.

"Go figure," Logan said mockingly "Yah think?"

She made a funny face and let him lead the way. Lo and behold the parking garage wasn't far from where they were; they just followed the signs and were there in minutes. Now was the hard part finding a car they could hotwire. The girl began pointing out cars that she wanted to drive in.

"Why not the mustang? Oh oh oh, let's get the corvette!"

"They're not that easy to hotwire you know. Let's get this one."

"What the _mini-van_?"

"Yes the _mini-van,_" Logan mimicked the girl sarcastically. "Just get in."

Logan checked the doors and found they were all locked. He looked around for something he could pick it with but found nothing.

"Oh screw this," Logan grunted as he kicked in the side window behind the passenger's seat. He unlocked the passenger's door and let the girl in. She unlocked his and he borrowed her knife in order to cut open the panel under the steering wheel. With a grunt he pulled off the panel and tore out the ignition circuit wires. He took the wires and removed the protective coverings and touched them together until the engine turned over. "Ok we're in business."

"So we're going to the station now?" The girl asked.

"Well it's more of a safe house, but yes."

"So my name's Megan."

"Hello Megan," Logan reached out his hand and Megan took it and shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while. I was writing one of the later chapters and I have been bogged down by home work and finals. So thanks for baring with me. I hope to get some more reviews for this, and thanks to those who do/did review.

The car screeched to a halt outside of what looked to be a modest middle class home. Logan shut off the car and stepped out. He walked around the car and past Megan, as she got out, towards the house.

"Ok just so you know there are other people here so you don't have to worry about not meeting new people," Logan said with a smile that vanished as soon as he opened the door. "What the hell?"

From what Logan could see the house was a mess. Signs of an invasion were evident. In the kitchen the cabinet doors were ripped off their hinges and the contents of the cabinets were thrown everywhere. The living room wasn't much better, the carpet was in shreds and floor boards were ripped up. The sofa cushions were sliced up and the stuffing lay on the ground making the room look like an avalanche came through.

As soon as the words left his lips Logan put a hand out so Megan would stop and took the pistol from the holster. He stepped into the house cautiously; making sure Megan was not following him. Quickly Logan scanned the room and noted that most of the furniture was strewn about haphazardly and provided hiding places for anyone who wanted to ambush them. He backed up to a small wall that jutted out about two feet between the foyer and the living room. Slowly he went to the ground and poked his head out from behind the wall. Logan craned his neck trying to get a full view of the living room. Once he was satisfied, he stood up again and warily walked over to the awning of the kitchen. He sidestepped into the kitchen passing the pistol over the entire room. There was a countertop in the dead center of the kitchen. Logan walked around it avoiding any surprises. He was happy that the kitchen had only one entrance and exit because that minimized the possibility that anyone could attack him from behind.

Logan walked back to the living room and entered it this time. The T.V. had been impaled with a chair leg from the love seat and the love seat was over-turned behind the couch. With a hand gesture Logan waved Megan into the house and pointed to the kitchen. Holding the knife in both hands in front of her chest ready to strike anyone, she hurried into the kitchen. Logan continued into the living room and went to the back wall near an opening on the left that lead to a hallway.

As he went into the hall he made a sharp left and went into the bathroom. Opening the door, he checked the room and turned back to the hallway. It was a short hallway, but there were a few rooms lined up along the hall on either side. Starting on the right Logan opened the doors and checked out the rooms, but didn't find anyone.

Finally he found himself in front of the last door in the house. He reached for the handle and turned it slowly. The door began to creak as he opened it so he opened it just enough to get he hand through and flick on the lights. Then he shoved the door open and aimed the pistol madly around the room. The room was empty except for computers that had been smashed in a hurry because the pipe that was used to smash them was still in one of them.

Logan put the pistol back in the holster and walked back to Megan. "It's okay no one's here."

"So we're fine then. No one's going to pop out and kill us?"

"Not unless they can turn invisible."

Megan let out a sigh of relief then grabbed her stomach just in time to hear a loud rumble erupt from within. "Um…got any food?"

"I think so check the fridge." Megan turned and walked over to the fridge and opened it. There were a few slices of cheese and some milk in it.

"I guess that decides it, got any bread?" Logan silently pointed towards on of the cabinets while pressing the little button above the pistol grip and catching the clip as it fell out. He slid the remaining bullets out of the clip there were ten in total. As he walked out of the kitchen he replaced them in the clip and went to his room. He knelt down beside his bed, reached underneath it and came out with a large cigar box. Before he left he went to his dresser and opened up one of the drawers. He took a pair of Khakis out of the drawer and a dark blue shirt that read FBI on the breast. Stopping at the mirror, he tossed around his blondish-brown hair before he continued back to the kitchen.

"Give me your knife." Logan said as he came back into the kitchen.

"No way!" Megan exclaimed with cheese sandwich in her mouth.

"How lady like," Logan said sarcastically "No…really, here you get this." Logan handed her the gun he procured from the guard.

"What about you?"

"I'm ok, I've had a Beretta under my bed." Logan showed her the pistol and put it back in the holster. "You do know how to work that right?"

"Uh…no not really."

"Ok here," Logan walked around the countertop and stopped next to her. He took the pistol from her hands and began to show her the basics. "This is the safety right here," Logan pointed to a button near the trigger guard. "Obviously with it on you can't fire. Here is the clip release," Logan pointed a small lever below the safety. "Push it to release the clip and put in a new one. This is a Glock so the clip may not slide out and you may need to take it out. Finally don't aim at anything you don't intend to kill if need be."

"Right, I'll remember that." Megan said as she took the pistol back and flicked the safety on. Logan walked to the fridge and took out some cheese to make a sandwich for himself. As he was making the sandwich he began to explain to Megan what they would do next.

"Since there is no sign of either a body or a lot of blood that means most likely my team is still alive."

"How do you know someone didn't just clean up the bodies and all the blood?"

"Well they probably would have cleaned up the house too." Logan said like Megan had said something obvious. "Anyway, if they are still alive then we need to find them," Logan paused to take a bite out of his sandwich. He put his hand in front of his mouth and continued. "Mand sho ve need tuu find zem."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full." Megan said like Logan was a child.

"Oh…sorry anyway I think they'd probably go to the police station since they were discovered."

"So then let's go."

"Yeah let me finish first."

"You're friends could be hurt and you're sitting here eating?"

Logan sighed. "Fine let me get my badge first." He walked away still eating his sandwich and headed into his room to get his badge out of his dresser drawer. As Logan was walking back to the front door it hit him. He didn't know anything about this girl and yet she knew a lot about him.

"Hey you know I don't even know your last name." Logan said polishing off the last bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah I don't like to give out that much information about myself like I've already said."

"I do need some information about you before I can fully trust you."

Megan sighed. "My last name is Krieg."

"Megan Krieg?" Logan nodded. "Ok let's go."

They walked out of the house and went towards the car.

-----------------------------

Robert froze as the guard walked over towards them. He stopped right in front of them both and looked at Robert. The man was obviously from the military because he had that disciplined nature about him. His head pivoted towards Robert and he lifted his square jaw. It looked as if he was actually going to attack him with his chin. Robert would have laughed if he wasn't so terribly afraid of this man.

"Robert Olan?" Robert couldn't speak, he only nodded.

"Come with me." Robert stood up quickly and shuffled behind the man as he did an about face and began to walk out of the cafeteria. The burly guard led him through the plain, sterile, lifeless hallways to Robert's project leader whom consequently was also the head of this branch of Umbrella and this facility. He was quite a man to be feared. When Robert walked in his boss was behind his desk facing the opposite wall. The guard shut the door and the computer chair swiveled around and revealed a man about six-foot nothing, balding with black hair turning gray, and a little pudgy. His brown eyes fixed upon Robert, they traveled up and down Robert taking him in.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Sampson?"

Sampson sat there for what felt like a thirty minutes but was really only thirty seconds. "Ah, my boy. I'm glad you came by you're just the person I wanted to see. What a coincidence."

"But Mr. Sampson you called me here."

"What? Oh no, no, no you must be mistaken. Why would _I_ call _you_ here?" He said with a sort of fake chuckle.

"Well you did say you wanted to see me."

"Are you mocking my boy? I've given you carte blanche on your project at such a young age and this is how you treat me." His tone turned from anger to a fake forgiveness. "Well despite your arrogance I'm giving you a proposition. I was feeling generous and I decided that since I am so busy with other matters that require my full attention, since I'm one of the most powerful men in Umbrella. You know you're lucky to have known me. Anyway since I'm so busy I'm making you head of this facility. I just simply can't run it on my own and I thought of you."

Robert was speechless; it was obvious that Sampson was afraid for some reason because he was rambling so much but he wasn't sure why. He stood there for a few seconds just staring at Sampson. Before he could even formulate words Sampson began to talk again.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Here I'll help you out 'Thank you Mr. Sampson' and you would then shake my hand and say, 'I promise not to disappoint you since you're a powerful man in Umbrella. And thank you again for this opportunity I would never be able to do anything if it wasn't for you.' Then you would leave silently and go pack your things up." It was as if he actually believed that he was God himself. Robert still stood there speechless. "Oh for God's sake you know what you're welcome," He snapped his finger and pointed at Robert "Just get him out of here."

On command the beast of a guard walked towards Robert and grabbed his arm. They "walked" out of the office. The guard dragged Robert all the way to his old office and shoved him inside before shutting the door.

For a little while Robert just stood looking at the door. After he was sure the guard left he walked to his desk and sat down. "What the hell am I getting into?"

He began to get extremely scared since he still had no idea what he was working on and now he was getting promoted to head of the entire facility. The wheels on his chair squeaked as he walked it over to his computer. He started to go through old documents about the project that were submitted to the main office of Umbrella somewhere in Europe. It seemed that they were apparently working on a way to either cure or suppress the AIDS and HIV viruses. Then why all of the secrecy about the project? If it's a routine experiment on AIDS or HIV then why do all of the teams have to work on separate projects within this one experiment? Wouldn't it be better to have more brain power working on one cure than separate parts of the project? Furthermore why was he working on a way for the viruses to live symbiotically with the human body?

Something was definitely askew, and Robert didn't like it at all. Sampson was most likely setting him up for a fall of some kind. He wasn't going to take that fall. Robert stood up and walked to the door. As always when he was frustrated or just couldn't think he made his way over to the guard's area and go to the gun range.

"Hey Mr. Olan," It was one of the guards that Robert was friendly with. "What do you want today? Nine millimeters or forty-fives?"

"Oh, hi Bill I'll take the nine millimeters. Um…let me have the SIG P220."

"Ok, here you go. Oh and twenty-bucks says you can't make a smiley face."

"You're on." Robert pulled a twenty out of his pocket and put it in the table after receiving his weapon. Robert walked over to the line and put a target on the pins and pushed the button on the wall to make it go down the line. He held up the gun and looked down the sights. Exhaling, Robert checked his aim again and squeezed the trigger. For six more shots he followed the same pattern. After he was finished shooting he took the target back to the front and showed it to Bill.

"Pay up."

"Oh come on that one eye is off a little."

"By a millimeter; it can't be perfect."

"Fine, here." Bill handed him forty dollars from the other side of the metal cage.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Bill." Bill stopped him. "Wait, give me the gun."

It was true; Robert had forgotten that he still had the gun in his hand. He must've had too much on his mind. "Sorry Bill, I almost cost you your job today."

"Eh, if you don't say anything I won't." Bill waved him off as he left. Robert quickly went back to his room, stopping off at his office to lock the door.

He wasn't sure what was ahead of him but he was sure he was going to have to act fast to counter what Sampson was setting him up for.


End file.
